


mornings

by shimazakis



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Polyamory, Sousuke Sleeps In The Nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimazakis/pseuds/shimazakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings with Haru, Rin, and Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mornings

**Weekdays**

Waking up on a weekday between Haruka, Rin, and Sousuke are usually filled with tender kisses, soft touches, or gentle words – the exact opposite of what it's like when they wake up on a weekend.

The alarm clock is set for six in the morning so that they can all roughly wake up around the same time. Once the alarm goes off and it echoes throughout their bedroom, Sousuke will reach over from where he is and slam it off with the palm of his hand. Even if he's stuck on the other side of the bed,  _furthest_ away from the clock, he'll lean over both Haru and Rin just to shut it off.

Unlike the other two, the alarm will have an immediate effect on Sousuke and wake him up instantly. Before getting up and out of bed, he'll give each of his boyfriends a kiss on the cheek, nudging them gently and telling them that they need to wake up soon. Haru will stir slightly and sleepily open his eyes. Rin, on the other hand, will grunt, wave him off and curl away from Sousuke's touch. Knowing better than to aggravate the redhead, especially so early in the morning, Sousuke leaves the matter up to Haru. He slides out of bed and makes his way to their shared bathing, having faith that Haru will do a much better job at coaxing Rin awake than he ever would.

In the bathroom, Sousuke goes about his business per usual. Once he starts to brush his teeth, Haru walks in; rubbing his eyes and makes a bee-line straight to the bathtub. He strips down to his jammers –  _when in hell did he put those on?_ Sousuke wonders – and steps into the bath full of warm water. He sighs happily as he sinks down into it, a look of content plastered on his face.

Sousuke watches Haru from the corner of his eye and smiles gently at how comfortable his boyfriend looks in the bath.

It's five minutes later when Rin stumbles into the room, hair sticking up in places, his eyes still half shut, and with drool smeared across his chin.

Rin blinks at the sudden brightness of the room and looks around, only to stop and do a double-take of Sousuke, who just started to shave his face. Rin grunts deeply and steps up beside Sousuke at the sink.

"Honestly, Sousuke," Rin grumbles, leaning over and grabbing his toothbrush. He squeezes paste onto his brush, glancing up at Sousuke. "Can't you put any clothes on?" He gestures to Sousuke's naked body with a wave of his hand.

Sousuke runs his blade against his face. "What? You don't like seeing my butt?" he questions. Haru snickers from over in the bathtub.

"Not if it's the first thing I see in the morning," Rin retorts.

"Hey, it wouldn't be the first time." Sousuke waggles his eyebrows. Haru coughs to cover up his laughter as Rin nudges his knee into the side of Sousuke's leg.

"Besides... I don't hear Haru complaining."

"I like his butt," Haru mentions, cupping water into hands and splashing it onto his face.

"Haru!"

Sousuke smirks at Rin, who looks over at Haru with betrayal all over his face. " _See._ "

"... Shut up." Rin shoves his brush into his mouth and starts scrubbing away at his teeth.

Chuckling, Sousuke goes back to shaving. He glances at Rin from the corner of his eye and notices that the redhead is starting to slowly wake up. 

Both Sousuke and Haru know better than to mess with him first thing in the morning, especially if he's just woken up. Sure, they like to tease him and such, but they know not to go further and annoy the crap out of him. It'd be like setting themselves up to walk into a deadly trap – a trap that will bare its shark-like teeth at them.

Rubbing his, now, shaven face with a towel, Sousuke says to the other two, "I'm going down and get breakfast ready."

Haru nods once. Rin turns to Sousuke, rubbing moisturizer onto his face. "Put some clothes on before that," he demands.

"Anything for you, Rin-Rin," he teases. Sousuke dodges Rin's leg from kicking him and makes his way to their bedroom. Haru tries his best to cover up his laughter, but he gets glared at by Rin anyway.

Pulling on a pair of sweats and his favourite light blue hoodie, Sousuke heads down to the kitchen and examines what is inside the fridge. He grabs ingredients for all three of them, knowing fully well that if he left it up to  _someone else,_ they'd be eating mackerel every morning. Just as he starts the rice cooker, Haru joins him in the kitchen, drying off his wet hair.

He walks over to look at what ingredients Sousuke had pulled out for them and thinks of things that he can cook with them. It's better if Haru cooks for them, since not only was his cooking  _incredible,_ but because Sousuke and Rin hardly knew how to cook. They knew some basic stuff but out of the three of them, Haru's cooking was vastly greater. While Haru starts cooking, Sousuke helps in any way he can – grabbing more ingredients or reaching for plates.

Rin appears out of nowhere, smelling something akin to flowers, when the food is cooked and set on the table. The three boys sit down, Sousuke and Rin thank Haru for the meal, and they talk about their plans for the day while they eat. When the food is gone, the boys put their plates in the sink and start getting ready for their morning jog.

Morning runs are just another part of their morning together. Since they all run for exercise, they arranged their mornings so that they could wake up together, eat together, and then run together.

They change quickly into their running gear and head out the door. Once outside, they stretch out muscles, focusing on their legs and arms. They slowly jog down the road from their home and jog towards the beach. Since Haru is the slowest runner out of the three boys, Sousuke and Rin will slow their pace so they can together. 

Their usual work out consists of running up the entire length of the beach and back again. However, some mornings they'll go further and run up the hill towards the lookout point. They take a break up there, looking out at the ocean as the sun rises further into the sky.

After their break - which is filled mostly with silence - the boys will jog back home, and then proceed with the rest of their morning. Rin is the one who leaves first for the day. As he leaves for his swim practice, he gives both Sousuke and Haru a big kiss and tells them to "wish me luck!" before shutting the door behind him.

Since it takes Haru half an hour to get to his part-time job, Haru leaves not long after Rin. Before he leaves, he gives Sousuke a soft kiss and tells him not to over-work himself at physical therapy and to be careful with his shoulder. Sousuke assures him and then he's the last one left.

Making his way to his session for his shoulder, Sousuke can't help but smile happily, thinking about how nice it is to wake up beside Rin and Haru and how wonderful they are.

 

**Weekends**

Weekends were... not as wonderful.

During the weekends, Haru is the first to wake up. Because if it isn't Sousuke's comforting words, it's his loud elephant snoring that wakes Haru up – especially when it's right in his ear. He prefers getting woken up by Sousuke's soothing voice instead of his incessant snoring.

On the weekends they don't set the alarm. It's so that they can all have a sleep in since they usually don't have a lot of plans for the weekend. However, Haru still wakes up earlier than the other two, roughly between eight and nine. Since he wakes up first, he heads to the bathroom and starts to take his bath, leaving the other two to sleep in. Knowing they won't wake up for a while, Haru leans his head back against the rub and sighs happily, enjoying the momentary silence the bathroom brings him.

However, the silence will end once Sousuke wakes up and needs to use the bathroom.

Sousuke eventually wakes himself up by snorting once, really loudly. He clears his throat and stays in bed for an extra few minutes, basking in the morning sun fluttering through the curtains. Sitting up slowly, Sousuke yawns and looks around himself. He notices Haru isn't there and groans loudly. He hates when Haru wakes up first. Mostly because the other boy will stay in the bath for ages and will sometimes refuse to get out, saying he "needs some time alone". Sousuke always needs to use the bathroom as soon as he wakes up, and going in front of Haru is not an option for him.

Dragging his tired body to the bathroom door, Sousuke lifts his hand and knocks on it. "Haru, get out. I need to use the toilet." 

There's silence on the other side of the door. 

"Haru." Nothing. "Haruka." Again, nothing. "Haruka!"

"I'm in the bath," Haru says, his voice faint through the door. However, Sousuke can hear the slight annoyance in his voice.

" _Nanase_ ," he growls, reverting back to what he used to call Haru. He pounds his fist on the door loudly. "If you don't get out, I'll come in and drag you out myself."

"Oi! Will you shut the hell up?!" Sousuke winces at the sharp yell that comes from the bedroom. "Some of us are still trying to sleep here!" Rin yells, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Go back to sleep, Rin!" Sousuke yells back. Rin mumbles something from the other room that Sousuke can hardly make out. He turns back to the door in front of him and is about to knock again, when he hears water swishing inside. Suddenly the door opens and an unimpressed Haru steps out, looking annoyed.

"Hurry up, Yamazaki," he orders, folding his arms across his wet chest.

Sousuke quickly runs into the bathroom and does his business. When he walks back out again, Haru is already slamming the door shut behind him and diving back into the bathtub.

Sousuke sighs.  _We really need two bathrooms for situations like these,_ he thinks.

If only mornings on the weekend were as pleasant as they were during the week.


End file.
